Crafts such as quilting may require exact measuring and cutting of fabrics. In the past quilters used templates that were the exact size of the piece they needed to cut. Today, quilters generally use measuring devices that are basically rulers made of one-eighth inch thick transparent acrylic that enable them to see through and align the fabric underneath. When they are satisfied that the edge of the fabric is accurately aligned with the measurement line on the measuring device for the width of fabric they need, they typically cut along the edge of the measuring device with a rotary cutting device. While this does enable them to cut pieces of fabric of many different sizes with one tool, standard transparent measuring devices have many disadvantages when used for this purpose. Adapting a ruler to the purpose of quilting necessitates having to pick out one of many similar looking measurement lines every time they measure and cut. Quilt patterns often require multiple pieces of the same size and it is common for even experienced quilters to accidentally line up to the wrong line during the process. Another problem is that the lines on a measuring device do not provide an accurate point with which to align the edge of the fabric. The lines themselves have a certain width and quilters may variously line up the fabric with the inside, outside or middle of the line throughout the measuring and cutting process. Refraction and/or reflection caused by looking through one-eighth inch of plastic can also lead to inaccuracy.
Another problem users experience when using currently known measuring devices is their tendency to slip when the user is trying to hold the measuring device in place with one hand while at the same time applying enough pressure with the other hand to the rotary cutting device to cut through the fabric along the edge of the measuring device. Quilters typically use cutting mats specifically designed to withstand multiple uses of the rotary cutting device on their surface. While cutting, the user needs the measuring device to stay in position on the cutting mat and the fabric to correctly cut the fabric. Current solutions to prevent slipping include adhering self-adhesive vinyl or sandpaper dots to the lower surface of conventional measuring devices; however the vinyl or sandpaper dots provide inadequate coverage, leaving gaps in between where the fabric may not be adequately held. In other solutions, some measuring devices have rough spots embedded on their lower surfaces while other measuring devices have thin vinyl sheets attached to their lower surfaces. The effectiveness of these solutions can depend on where the user's hand is on the measuring device when applying the downward force. If the user's hand is on a portion of the measuring device that has fabric under it, there is nothing applying direct pressure on the portion of the measuring device in contact with the cutting mat in order to aid in holding the measuring device to the cutting mat, and the measuring device may slip. Slippage of the measuring device also increases the chance of the cutting device slipping over the top of the measuring device and possibly causing injury to the user's hand.
There is also the problem of needing to purchase and store multiple measuring devices to be able to measure and cut a broad range of sizes and include the different amounts of seam allowance needed for fabric pieces used in quilting. A recent survey disclosed that the average quilter has six different sizes of measuring devices with many having more than one dozen. There are now many products available that are designed solely to help quilters keep track of and store their measuring devices. The problem is that standard measuring devices are limited in measuring and cutting material to various widths by their own dimensions. For example, the most common widths of a measuring device used for quilting is six or six and one half inches. If the user needs to measure and cut a piece of fabric to a width wider than that, they must purchase an additional, wider measuring device. The wider measuring device would be unwieldy for cutting smaller pieces so the user must purchase and keep track of both. The same problem applies to the length of the measuring device. To cut strips from long pieces of fabric, the user needs a long measuring device; yet when working with shorter pieces, it is typically easier to use a shorter measuring device. Quilters have resorted to methods such as taping two or more smaller rulers together to make a longer measuring device; however, aligning the smaller rulers accurately is difficult. Even if one is able to align the rulers initially, tape is flexible and the rulers can easily come out of alignment.
Quilters also commonly need several different sizes of square measuring devices. Most quilts consist of square blocks sewn together lengthwise and crosswise to form an entire quilt. Quilters generally sew two or more smaller pieces of fabric together into small square units and then groups of these small square units are sewn together to form the larger square blocks. Common units include half or quarter square triangle units made by cutting a square in half once or twice diagonally to form half and quarter square triangles and then sewing the triangles together in various combinations to form multicolored small square units. Quilters commonly have multiple sizes of square measuring devices to use as templates to ensure that these units and blocks are square after being sewn together. For example, a quilter may sew two half-square triangles together to form a two and one-half inch (2½″) square. Many quilters will cut the half-square triangles a little larger than necessary because if the triangles are too small to begin with there is no way to add more fabric to the triangles after cutting. By cutting the triangles a little larger, the quilters know they can trim the resulting square down to the correct size. In this example, a quilter typically uses a two and one-half inch (2½″) square-measuring device as a template to cut the excess material around the edges of the square. Even though the quilter could use the lines on a larger square measuring device to square-up smaller sizes, many quilters prefer not to have to pick out the particular lines needed, and therefore purchase individual square measuring devices in various sizes such as, but not limited to, two and one-half inch (2½″), four and one-half inch (4½″), six and one-half inch (6½″), eight and one-half inch (2½″), ten and one-half inch (10½″), and twelve and one-half inch (12½″).
There are also many measuring devices that incorporate features to aid in adding a seam allowance to the measurement. The seam allowance is the amount of fabric that is taken up in joining the individual pieces by sewing. The joined portions are typically located on the inside of a quilt once the quilt is finished and therefore do not add to the dimensions of the quilt. Quilters refer to pieces as the unfinished size before they are joined together and as the finished size after they are joined together. To include the most common amounts quilters add for the seam allowance, some measuring devices add one-half inch while others add seven-eighths of an inch and still others add one and one-quarter inch on one or two sides of the measuring device. This enables a user to line the edge of the fabric up to a measurement line on the measuring device that represents the finished size of the piece they are making and include the extra amount needed for the seam allowance. The problem with these solutions is that the user must be sure they are using the right measuring device and also that the measuring device is turned the right way to add the right amount of seam allowance for the piece they are cutting. This also adds to the number of measuring devices needed and creates the possibility of using the wrong measuring device and ending up with an incorrectly sized piece. There are also measuring devices formed to cut decorative edges such as, but not limited to, scallop or saw-tooth edges that add even more devices the user must store and keep track of.
Another problem that many quilters encounter is that even when the edge of the fabric is accurately aligned with the marks on the measuring device, the quilters may have trouble keeping the rotary cutting device's blade consistently against the edge of the measuring device and at the correct angle to provide accurate cuts.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing an easy to use measuring device that provides an adjustable guide that can be easily and accurately aligned with a desired measurement line on the measuring device and that gives the user a precise point to line the edge of the fabric up to, for example, without limitation, the edge of the guide. There is also a need for square versions of these measuring devices that include guides that move perpendicular to each other for squaring up various sizes. The measuring device should also provide non-slip frictional strips that make it easy for the user to hold the fabric in place under the measuring device and the measuring device in place on the cutting surface. It would also be beneficial for the measuring device to provide the capability of easily aligning and connecting one or more measuring devices together and/or easily attaching accessories that can add to the width and/or length of the measuring device including, without limitation, accessories that add the additional width needed to accommodate for various common seam allowances. Other possible attachable accessories may include, without limitation, a cutting edge shaped to cut various decorative edges, an extension to provide a barrier between the cutting device used along the edge of the measuring device and the user's hand and fingers holding the measuring device in place, or an extension formed on any of the other various accessories that extend the width of the measuring device and provide a thin opening, or slot, between the desired cutting edge and the inside edge of the extension. Using an extension with a slot, a user could insert the blade of a rotary cutting device into the slot that would act as a guide for the blade of the rotary cutting device thereby ensuring that the blade remains accurately aligned along the edge of the measuring device.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.